Gates of Olympus
by ArcticDragonSlayer
Summary: Fairy Tail's Celestial mage has a new mission, capture the heart of a red haired maiden while trying to save the world from corrupted Celestial Spirits. New powers, new love, same old Fairy Tail! YURI rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! This is only my second fan fic so forgive any little mistakes but hopefully it won't be too bad. This is a ErLu story for definite but I haven't decided on any other pairings yet. erm...yeah I was never any good at writing these author bits at the beginning so I'll just say that standard disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor it's characters...though I very much wish i did lol anyways enjoy!**

Chapter 1

It was a normal sunny day in the quiet, peaceful town of Magnolia in the land of Fiore, with the exception of one building that is; the world famous Wizards guild Fairy Tail. Within it's stone walls the guild's members were laughing, drinking and generally making merry, one particular wizard, the blonde and buxom (as described by sorcerer weekly) Lucy Heartfillia, was sat at a table with a nice cold strawberry milkshake chatting with her friend, guildmate and teammate the raven haired Ice make mage Gray Fullbuster. "No Gray there is nothing romantic between me and Natsu" she said with a sigh having had this conversation with 3 or 4 others that day and it was only 1pm, "you sure?" he replied "I mean he's always breaking into your room at night, he's always the one who saves you, he brought you to the guild in the first place...oh and apparently you two look really 'cute' together whatever that means." "Oh so that's why I keep getting asked, Mira has had one of her 'matchmaking ideas' huh?" At that moment Mira was making her rounds when Lucy called her over, "Hi Lucy, can I get you something?" "no thanks Mira actually I just wanted to ask how many people you've told that there's something between me and Natsu?" "Oh?! Er...he...he 3...or 4...ish" "Yeah I thought so *sigh* Mira I can tell you there is not now and never will be anything romantic between me and Natsu he's...not my type," "Rubbish! He's cute, he's funny he's..." before Mira could continue Lucy interrupted with something Mira wasn't expecting "and he's male! That's the problem." As the realisation of what she had just admitted sank in Laxus made his way over, "Yo Blondie" "your blonde too sparky" she replied making Mira and Gray's jaws drop further to the ground, "hehehe yeah well gramps wants us so let's go shall we?" "Yeah yeah I'm coming." The two left leaving Gray and Mira completely stunned, "so...she's...gay? did you know?" asked Mira breaking the silence, "I had no idea or that she had the guts to call Laxus 'sparky'...wow Luce is full of surprises huh?" "Yeah...hmm...I wonder if she has anyone she likes in the guild?" Mira replied as she began to puzzle out which of the guild's girls Lucy might have a thing for.

At the top of the stairs that led to the S-Class floor where the Master's office was Laxus stopped Lucy, "I wouldn't worry about those two Blondie, you finally 'coming out' may have been a bit of a bomb shell for them but I guarantee within 5 minutes they'll be planning how to match you up with one of the girls." "Yeah you probably right" she agreed, "wait, what do you mean "finally 'coming out'"? You already knew?" "Sure I did, I'm a lot more observant than most people and I've seen the looks you've been giving to a certain armour wearing..." "Whoa whoa let's not finish that sentence shall we!" she interrupted quickly as her face began to heat up. Before he had the chance to continue Lucy rushed over to the Master's office and knocked before the two of them entered, "ah! Lucy, laxus my boy thanks for coming so quickly, please take a seat." Said the miniscule Master directing them to the chairs in front of his desk, "the reason I called you here is that I've received an urgent request for the two of you." "Us? What kind of request?" asked Lucy, "Well apparently the Town of Canovia has been coming under attack from some form of water magic, the water itself is emanating from a field that is no where near a body of water yet the amount being produced is substantial. Before they sent the request a travelling detection mage tried to get close but was knocked back before he could get close. Apparently the water isn't acting like an attack but as if something has lost control and is fighting to re-gain it, he said that the magic signature coming from the area is truly immense, very powerful and...has the signature of a celestial spirit." "A SPIRIT!?" exclaimed Lucy "but the only spirit I've ever heard of with that kind of water power is Aquarius and she's with me...hang on a minute," she took a gold key from her belt and held it out to the side.

 **Open! Gate of the Lion: Leo**

Appearing in a shimmer of gold light Loke bowed with respect for his master yet still had his signature cocky smirk "ah Princess, you've finally called me out for a date huh?" "erm...no actually I wanted you opinion on this request, master would you remind repeating it?" "Certainly" the diminutive master replied.

 ***After explanation***

"A water spirit out of control by the sounds of it" said Loke with an uncharacteristically serious face, "the Princess is correct that this cannot be any ordinary spirit, in fact I can only think of one spirit capable of doing this but I can't believe it could be him, I will need to consult with Crux and the Spirit King because if it is who I think it is you'll need their help." With a slight nod to Lucy and a look of worry Loke disappeared in a shower of golden light leaving the Master rubbing his chin, "I don't like the sound of this at all and the restrictions of the request will only allow me to send another S-Class mage to back you up. Luckily Erza just finished a job and arrived back in Magnolia 30 minutes ago, I will have her waiting for you at the train station," the two nodded and headed for the door "Lucy my dear might I have a moment in private first?" Laxus grinned "I'll meet you at the front doors...'Princess'" "SHUT IT SPARKPLUG!" she shouted after him as he bolted out of the door, laughing as he ran. Sitting back down she looked the elderly master in the eyes "so what's up master?" "my child would you let this wrinkly old man give you some advice?" "of course Master! Always!" "Thank you Lucy, my advice is: tell her how you feel." Lucy's eyes dropped to her lap "I can't...I'm too scared, what if she's repulsed by the idea or finds it hilarious? I...I don't think I could take that kind of rejection," "what you say is true BUT what if she accepts? Love is a wonderful thing my dear and letting it fester within you from fear would be a true waste. Besides, even IF she doesn't share those feelings your bonds of friendship will stand strong, she's not the kind of person to just blow you off after all." Lucy stayed quiet for a moment before heading for the door, just as she opened it she turned for a moment and whispered "I'll think about it" before bolting out of the door, "I hope so" the Master mumbled to himself "I really do."

 ***Time Skip: 1 hour later on the train***

After meeting up with the red haired re-equip mage Erza Scarlet and boarding the train Lucy explained the Job while Laxus did his very best not to look sick. "Has Loke returned with the information he promised yet?" Erza asked once Lucy had finished "not yet, which is odd for him," hearing a groan from the hulk next to her she couldn't help but grin, "awwwe Erza look, poor wittle Waxus is all motion sick." Erza giggled at Lucy's teasing causing the blonde to stare at the red haired beauty who's giggling she found so angelic, she couldn'r help but feel her cheeks heat up as Erza's eyes met hers and the two just sat there looking at one another for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually another groan from Laxus brought the girls to their senses making them look at suddenly rather interesting bits of wall. "*Cough cough* so...um...here Laxus" Lucy forced out as she handed him a bottle of pills from her purse, "Wendy made those with her **Troia** spell, 'guaranteed to make any dragon slayer feel 100%'," a few moments later Loke appeared in his usual shimmer of gold light. "Sorry I took so long there Princess but we had to be sure, the Spirit King believes agrees with me that this spirit is almost certainly from a set of keys that haven't been seen in nearly 8 millennia, the 'Gates of Olympus' or the 'God Keys'. Thousands of years ago they were the guardians of Earthland and the Spirit World and were far FAR more powerful than us Zodiac keys. Back then the Celestial Spirit world came under attack from a parasitic organism called 'the Flood', it infected Spirits turning them into monsters linked to its hive mind, The Gods had a spell that could eradicate the infection and free the spirit but they couldn't be everywhere, the fear was that once the Flood had 'consumed' all the inhabitants of the Spirit world it would convert itself somehow to be able to do the same to the human world. After centuries of holding the line against the Flood the Gods became desperate, the Flood was too strong and they were very close to overall victory so the leader of the Gods Chronus, the first and strongest of the Gods, was forced to use a last resort spell. It sealed all of the Flood away but at a huge cost, Chronus himself was also sealed away though no one is entirely sure where, all the God keys were returned to and locked within their temple in the spirit world called Olympus, which then disappeared and was lost. Finally...roughly 80% of the spirits infected by the Flood died during the extraction...it took the King nearly 2000 years to re-populate and repair what was lost." "Mavis..." Lucy whispered as she listened "so what do we do if it is one of these Gods?" "The King thinks that the water God Poseidon somehow became infected by a remnant of the Flood and was forced into the human world somehow, the Gods can hold back the infection within them but the longer its left the more of themselves they lose. Once I leave the King will download a one use only spell that will eradicate the infection but it is also 100% lethal to any human it hits so you must be careful." The three mages nodded with determination in their eyes which made Loke smile as he bowed before disappearing once more. Once the last of his golden light had gone Lucy's eyes went wide as she felt the download begin, all too quickly though they closed and her breathing evened out, to any passerby she was peacefully sleeping but the two other mages with her could sense the extremely powerful magic seeping into her mind from seemingly nowhere. A small and barely noticeable smile crept onto Erza's face, _she always looks so cute when she sleeps_ she thought to herself, "Erza" Laxus said quietly getting the redhead's attention, "I know we've never exactly been the strongest of friends but as a guild mate and hopefully in some way friend I hope you listen to me when I say: talk to her! I can see in your eyes that your having feelings you weren't expecting for Blondie and it's confusing the hell out of you but...maybe, just maybe, she might be able to help you understand them." She could see the sincerity in the Blonde dragon slayers eyes and it surprised her, she knew it was true that the two of them were only just beginning to become friends but he was right and she knew it, though she couldn't help but fear what the buxom blonde would say if she told her.

A couple of hours later Laxus and Erza were walking through Canovia Town with a groggy Lucy a few steps behind trying to sort through what had been downloaded into her mind. By the time she had caught up they were close to the Mayor's office, suddenly a scream rang out catching their attention, with a silent agreement between them they set off at a run towards the scream. Arriving at the source of the commotion they found people checking damage that looked like it was caused by Juvia's **Water Slicer** but a much larger version, "is everyone alright?" asked Erza as they approached a rather formal looking gentleman, "yes indeed Miss Scarlet but thankyou for your concern" replied the gentleman, "you know her?" Lucy asked "I do indeed Miss Heartfillia as I do with yourself and Mr Drayer. Perhaps I should introduce myself: my name is Jeremiah Jeffries and I am both the Mayor of this fine town and the one who sent the request for Miss Heartfillia and Mr Drayer." "A pleasure to meet you sir and please feel free to call me Lucy, I was wondering if you could give us some more detail about the request, where the spirit is for example." "Certainly, we believe the spirit is in the field just over that hill though we've been unable to confirm it, these attacks on the town are entirely sporadic, they have no target and seem to occur randomly, all the other information we have was sent with the request. Oh! Pardon me I am mistaken, I never sent the reward information did I? Assuming you are successful you shall receive 6 million Jewel and the spirit's key if its retrieval is possible." After thanking the Mayor for the information the three mages set off towards the hill next to town, as they approached they could see glimpses of the spirit's water over the peak of the hill so, to be safe, Erza re-equipped into her Water Empress Armour. _Sweet Mavis!_ Lucy thought to herself as they climbed the hill, _she always looks so dam hot in those dam armours of hers! Huh...didn't I hear somewhere that she had found a seduction armour? I wonder what it...GAH! What am I doing?! This is hardly the time for this!_ Being so pre-occupied with her own imagination Lucy didn't notice one of the water attacks heading straight for her until it was too late to dodge, luckily Erza was much more attentive and was able to intercept the attacks and deflect it, "we must be cautious!" She exclaimed "these attacks are very powerful, I was only just able to deflect that one I may not be successful a second time." Nodding and paying careful attention to their surroundings the three mages made it to the peak of the hill, in the field before them was their target, he appeared to be human, was fairly tall and muscular, his brown hair was cut short and he had a neatly trimmed beard around his mouth. He was wearing a blue cloth toga and held in his hand a golden trident that was easily the same height as he was, but what worried Lucy was his skin, she could tell that it was usually a creamy white colour but it was going a greyish green colour in some places and whatever wasn't was covered in what looked like veins that were various shades of green. "Dam! This guy looks like shit!" Laxus couldn't help but exclaim, "we're running out of time! You two try and wear him out a bit, I need a clean shot before I can use the spell" Lucy ordered. Knowing what needed to be done Laxus charged forward with his lightning sparking around him, Erza re-equipped into her Lightning Empress armour and followed suit, the closer they got the louder they could hear screams coming from the spirit but these were not screams of anger or annoyance but of pain and suffering. The spirit sent another huge **Water Slicer** like attack at Erza who managed to dodge but to her horror saw another one ready to cast, the spirit began to attack but at the very last second re-directed the attack so that it went nowhere near the mages, _he's still fighting it_ Lucy thought to herself as she gathered her magic and watched the others closing in. Laxus waited until the spirit blocked a lighting attack from Erza with a barrier of water before casting one of his faster spells.

 **Electro Ball**

He fired a basketball sized sphere of lightning magic which sped towards its target at breakneck speed hitting home before the spirit could react. The spirit roared in pain as the electricity sparked through his body, he had to put in some real considerable effort just to overcome the near paralyzing effect of the magic and move just a little, out of the corner of his eye he could see his Armour wearing enemy charging at him with her spear, he knew he couldn't move enough to parry so, with great effort, he raised his trident an inch or two higher before bringing tapping the bottom against the ground. The small impact created a surprisingly large earthquake that easily knocked Laxus and Erza off balance, the spirit smirked as he watched Erza fall forwards and slide along the ground but stopped once he saw the smirk on her own face, quickly Erza fired a stream of lightning from the tip of her spear electrocuting him before he could react. Picking himself up off of the ground Laxus could see Erza carefully getting up while constantly electrocuting the spirit, quickly he figured out her plan and channelled his dragon slayer magic through his hands.

 **Lightning Dragon's Volt Storm**

He unleashed a stream of lightning from his fingertips and palms, like something out of a Star Wars movie, which joined with Erza's creating an electrical cage the spirit couldn't escape from. Deciding this was the best chance they were going to get Erza looked to Lucy and shouted "NOW LUCY!" Lucy nodded and pointed both palms towards her target, strange white writing began to circle her as a magic unlike anything the other two mages had ever felt before rolled off of her like waves in the ocean. Her entire body began to glow and her voice became oddly monotone as she chanted the incantation stored in her mind.

 **Apertum est Caelum**

 **Mediam Caeli**

 **Omnia Caelestia Corpora**

 **Adaperiat cor vestrum**

 **Tuos Spiritus**

 **Combures eum in tenebras**

 **Et auferes malum**

 **DIVINA LUX CAELI PURIFICATIONIS**

A huge, white and blindingly bright cone of light erupted forth from the double layered magic circle the chant created and engulfed the still paralyzed spirit, from within the light the 3 mages could still hear the spirit's screams of pain but his voice had changed, it now sounded like hundreds, if not thousands, of voices all screaming at once. When the light faded into memory the 3 Fairy Tail mages couldn't help but stare at the sheer amount of damage the spell had caused to the land around it, though not before Lucy had dropped to one knee panting from the amount of power she had just expelled in one go. The grass that had been under the light and for about a meter either side had been reduced to ash and the ground beneath it had been turned into glass, but the biggest change was to the spirit himself, all the patches of green flesh and green veins had vanished and he was stood silently with closed eyes. "S-S-Such p-power" stuttered a bewildered and slightly tired Erza, "no wonder it's lethal to humans" Laxus replied his eyes wide open as he tried to process this latest occurrence, "Indeed slayer of the Lightning Dragon" said the previously silent spirit calmly as he open his sapphire eyes, "It would have reduced you entirely to little more than ash and yet you stood unafraid, I must commend you both on your bravery and offer my gratitude for ridding me of that repulsive parasite. Though I must give my most profound and heartfelt gratitude and far more to you Miss Heartfillia, were it not for you it would not have been long before the parasite consumed me entirely." "You *huff* know me?" Lucy asked wide eyed as she tried to catch her breath, "I do, your fame in the Spirit realm is known even to us God Keys so I cannot say I'm all that surprised the King trusted you with such a spell." By the time he had finished speaking Lucy had managed to catch her breath and had joined them, "regardless it is only proper that I introduce myself; I am Poseidon, God of the sea, rivers and earthquakes, a pleasure to meet you" "the pleasure is all mine believe me" replied a giddy Lucy, "this is Laxus Drayer and Erza Scarlet they're guild mates of mine," Poseidon bowed, "Hmmm" he said "I sense the presence of the Zodiac on you Miss Heartfillia, further proof of your impressive capabilities, if possible might I speak to one? The will be able to relay a message to the King for me." "Oh sure!" Kucy replied happily, "But which one? I have...never mind someone really wants to talk to you," she took the key she could feel heating up off of her clip and looked in shock, she hadn't expected it to be her but Lucy knew better than to ignore this particular spirit. Looking around she found a puddle a few feet away, squatted next to it and dipped the golden key into it.

 **Open! Gate of the Water Barer: Aquarius**

Out of a swirl of water appeared Lucy's mermaid spirit Aquarius, giving Lucy an unusually cocky smirk rather than her normal pissed off glare, "so you are capable of following simple instructions huh brat?" she said sarcastically getting deadpan looks from all three mages. "A-A-Aqua?!" Poseidon stuttered "I-Is that really you Aqua?" Aquarius face softened as she looked at him, slowly she made her way over and embraced the Godly spirit in a hug whispering "yeah it's me, I missed you so much!" When they separated they couldn't help but laugh at the faces of the 3 mages before them, they were all wide eyed and their jaws had all dropped to the floor, "I take it you two are acquainted?" Lucy asked one she had regained some semblance of composure, "wow...you're so clever aren't you brat...because no one would've deduced that" Aquarius replied sarcastically. "AQUA! Do not be so disrespectful to your contract holder! Especially when that person's kindness and love for her spirits is so strong it has even reached into the realm of the gods!" With a surprisingly guilty look on her face Aquarius nodded before turning back to Lucy, "I apologise Lucy, as for your question the answer is: yes you could say we are acquainted, Poseidon is my Father."

Over the next few minutes the two spirits got a little re-acquainted while the three mages processed the surprising revelation that Aquarius not only had a father but a father that could make her act NICE! Eventually Aquarius returned to the Spirit World with an urgent message for the Spirit King leaving Poseidon with the 3 mages, "now then" he said with authority, "there is something you should know Miss Lucy but I must ask that both you and your two comrades swear to keep this a secret, telling your Guild Master is acceptable, in fact it would probably be wise though I must insist on no one else for now, do I have your word?" All three agreed without hesitation as their curiosity had gotten the better of them as to what could be so important, "Excellent then I shall start with the message I sent to the Spirit King: Olympus has fallen. When we were sealed within Olympus millennia ago we were unaware that a few Flood spores were sealed with us, over the millennia's they multiplied and grew in strength with the objective of releasing the seal Lord Chronus placed on the Great Hive Mind. Once they were strong enough they attempted to take us by surprise and infect us all at once, it succeeded but not enough to take control. I used most of my power to activate a failsafe Lord Chronus created, it locked my brothers and sisters within their keys and sent them to Earthland, doing so allowed the spores to reduce me to what you saw." "Looks like another war is brewing, Gramps will definitely want to hear this, oh and just so you know Poseidon, Fairy Tail will fight by your side! I'm sure of it!" said Laxus seriously, "Indeed" agreed Erza, "Dam right! I won't let this thing hurt any more Spirits!" Lucy exclaimed with fire in her eyes, "I thank you all" replied Poseidon "and I'm glad you think that way Lucy because I'm going to do something that hasn't been done since the very first Celestial Wizard, I am going to personally train you to be the 'Celestial High God Slayer'. I myself will be contracted to you like any normal spirit but you will be trained to use my powers as well as the powers of any Gods contracted to you, how to combine a few of them AND your own version of the anti-flood spell. There is however a condition: You must seek out the other 9 God Keys, by purifying them and convincing them to join us you will eventually become powerful enough to release Lord Chronus' seal on the Hive mind and eradicate the Flood all together! So...what do you say?" Lucy could barely stop herself from giddily jumping on the spot, "what do I say? Yes of course! I'd be truly honoured to accept!" Poseidon held out his hand which Lucy happily shook, "Then from this moment on I, Poseidon of the God Keys, hereby declare you to be the 'Celestial High God Slayer', my contract has no stipulations at all so you may call me whenever you wish. As for your training, that shall begin tomorrow once we have spoken to your guild's master, so for now I will bid you farewell...'Princess'", Poseidon vanished in Golden light with a smirk on his face leaving Lucy stood there grasping the most beautiful Gate Key she had ever seen, it was made of diamond and was a deep blue colour just like the ocean.

An hour later the three mages were sat on the train to Magnolia in a private compartment with Lucy sat next to Erza and Laxus snoozing on the opposite side, each with 2 million Jewel in their pockets from completing the job. "Are you ok Lucy?" asked Erza seeing fatigue in Lucy's eyes "yeah I'm just tired, that spell used over 90% of my magic reserves at once PLUS summoning Aquarius after that, put it this way I'll definitely sleep tonight" Lucy replied getting a giggle from the re-equip mage. Erza thought to herself for a moment, blushed, then re-equipped into her normal blouse and skirt before pulling Lucy down so she was resting against her with her head on her shoulder, "W-W-W-What?" Lucy stuttered out, "J-J-Just in case y-you doze o-off" Erza replied blushing madly "oh" Lucy whispered beginning to become depressed that that was her only reason. Sensing the sudden tension in the air Erza looked down at the Blonde worriedly "Lucy? I-Is something wrong?" Sighing at the question Lucy didn't know how to respond, her mind was going a mile a second weighing up the risks, eventually she made a somewhat uncertain decision. "No...yes...maybe, honestly I'm just not sure what to do...oh you know what, fuck it!" Without warning she shifted so that she was mere inches away from Erza's face staring her in the eyes "after everything that's happened today I...I need to just get this off of my chest. Erza I...I...ok I can do this...Erza I...love you" closing the gap before Erza could so much as blink Lucy tenderly pressed her lips against Erza's and kissed her, once the almost overwhelming shock had dissipated slightly Erza melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Lucy's neck pulling her closer. "I love you too Lucy" Erza whispered out once the two broke for air, "about dam time" said a drowsy Laxus making the two jump before he shut his eyes again and began to snore lightly.

Eventually the train reached Magnolia and the three mages disembarked, it was getting dark out by now and the three were very tired. "Well I don't know about you two but I'm going to bed, Gramps can wait until tomorrow" Lucy said as she unsteadily stumbled towards her home only to find Erza's arm around her waist helping her to walk, "I will assist you to your apartment, Laxus we shall meet at the bakery in front of the park at 10:30 tomorrow morning," Laxus nodded and walked away leaving the two girls heading for strawberry street. Stumbling through her front door Lucy was glad to be home but also a little sad as she knew Erza would be leaving in a moment, as if reading her mind Erza said "now that you are home safely I should be heading for Fairy Hills, I will see you tomorrow Lucy. " "WAIT!" Lucy shouted louder than she meant to slightly shocking Erza, "Erza it's late and Fairy Hills is a fair distance away so why don't you just stay here?" "Thank you for the offer Lucy but you don't have a spare bed" replied Erza not getting the hint Lucy thought she had made obvious, "well yeah but your my G-G-Girlfriend now right? So come sleep with me, believe me it's not like I'm going to try something I'm too dam tired for that tonight." Erza couldn't help but grin at the confirmation of their new relationship and re-equipped into her night ware which consisted of a pair of crimson panties and an oversized white t-shirt "in that case I would be delighted" she replied. Less than half an hour later Erza was snuggled up to the Buxom Blonde in said blonde's bed with Lucy wearing pretty much the same as Erza but the panties were blue and the shirt was black, "good night Erza, I love you" Lucy spoke softly as she began to drift into the most comfortable sleep she had ever had, "I love you too Lucy, sleep well" Erza replied closely following suit.

 **AAAAAAnd that concludes the first chapter lol Please leave a review so I know how I did, also any suggestions for pairings, God powers etc would be greatly appreciated :-) ArcticDragonSlayer over and out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Morning broke over the peaceful town of Magnolia, the light slowly waking up the town's citizens to start their daily routines. In an apartment on Strawberry Street the light had slipped through a crack in the curtains and had begun to wake the sleeping blonde within. As she slowly came to her senses Lucy could feel another presence in the bed with her cuddled up to her, in fact she was fairly certain her head was on this other person's very soft and comfortable chest, she wondered for a moment if that Pyro brained idiot Natsu had broken in again but soon realised that Natsu never gave her the same feeling of security and belonging that this person was giving her. Eventually she resigned herself to the fact that she would have to move from her comfy position to find out who this person was, slowly she opened her eyes and realised that she had cuddled up to another woman's breasts. Her memories of the previous day came flooding back to her and she couldn't help but break into a smile as she slowly and carefully moved into a seated position, there laid asleep in her bed was her now girlfriend Erza Scarlet. Lucy's breath hitched in her throat as she realised that in their haste to rest they had fallen asleep on top of the sheets, she found herself slowly raking her eyes up Erza's exposed legs, taking in every detail of the smooth creamy white flesh she could, as she looked higher she found that Erza's shirt had ridden up during the night revealing her lace panties and a little of her stomach. Lucy couldn't help but stare at Erza's lace covered core feeling more and more turned on as images of what they could do together raced through her mind, in a moment of weakness Lucy stretched out her hand wanting desperately to feel the core she had longed to touch for so long. Re-gaining control of her mind she stopped her hand with less than an inch of space left between her hand and her target, "I must say I'm surprised Lucy, I didn't think you would try and go that far that quickly" Erza said opening her eyes, "Erza?!" Lucy squealed in surprise, "oh my gosh I am so sorry if I woke you and for nearly doing something as rude as touching you without your permission and..." before she could continue Erza effectively silenced her by closing the gap and kissing her tenderly. Lucy tried to move her hand away but was shocked when Erza's hand gently grabbed her wrist and kept it in place, "Lucy" Erza said tenderly once they broke apart, "you need not apologise, I have been awake for a fair while. As for the other thing, Lucy I love you, I have for a long time, we're together now so you don't need to be so nervous about touching me you...you can touch any part of me whenever you want! Besides I...well um...I-I've wanted to feel you touching me for so very long" a deep blush spread across Erza's face as she spoke. "A-A-Are you sure you don't mind?" asked Lucy timidly, Erza merely smiled in response before moving Lucy's hand the final few inches until she was cupping Erza's clothed core.

 **Lemon Alert...well a little almost lemon...let's call it a lime**

Lucy's nimble fingers explored what she could feel through the lace causing Erza to make the sexiest moaning noise Lucy had ever heard, it wasn't more than a moment before she could feel a large wet patch forming from just how horny Erza clearly was. Continuing her exploration Lucy took an initiative that surprised even her, while one hand continued to work on Erza's core through the lace her other hand slipped under Erza's shirt and groped her breast. Feeling herself becoming lost in the sea of pleasure she was in, Erza removed her shirt and flung it across the room giving Lucy an unrestricted view of the large breasts she was happily groping causing Lucy to suck the corner of her lip into her mouth from the sight. Deciding to level the playing field a little Erza grabbed the bottom of Lucy's shirt and gazed into her Lust filled eyes, "m-may I?" she asked uncharacteristically nervously getting a nod in response, she lifted Lucy's shirt over her head and flung it in the same direction of her own and her breath hitched in her throat as she caught sight of the HUGE globes that was Lucy's chest. As Erza began to grope and kneed one of Lucy's breasts her other hand quickly moved down to Lucy's drenched panties and, without a moment's hesitation, moved them to the side and started playing with Lucy's ball of nerves directly, "oh god yes!" Lucy moaned as Erza took back control, taking her hand off of Lucy's breast she put it on the back of her head and pulled her into a searing kiss. The kiss was nothing like the last one, there was no tenderness just passion and want as their tongues battled for dominance and Erza swallowed Lucy's moans. Lucy was so lost in the flood of pleasure that any doubts she had about going all the way had gone straight out of the window, suddenly an alarm on the bedside table went off making both women jump once they had realised what it was.

 **Lime over :-)**

"I forgot I set that" Erza giggled out "I didn't want us to be late meeting Laxus," Lucy turned off the alarm seeing the clock read 09:15, "well we've each got time for a quick shower at least," she leant in and whispered seductively in her ear "I guess we'll just have to finish this tonight" sending a shiver of anticipation down Erza's spine. By 09:55 both women were showered, dressed and had nearly reached the bakery they were meeting Laxus, "umm Erza?" Lucy asked as they walked hand in hand, "what's up?" she replied "nothing it's just...do we tell the guild? About us being together I mean?" "I see no reason to hide it, I'm proud to be in this relationship...a-aren't you?" "Yes! Oh Mavis yes! Of course I am I just meant do we tell everyone at once and get buried under a mountain of questions, tell people 1 by 1 or just let them found out on their own?" "Hmm I think there are a few people that will figure it out quickly and once they do everyone will know...well almost everyone; we will probably have to explain it to Natsu in small easy words so the fool actually understands." From in front of them the two heard a man laughing, when they looked they saw it was Laxus standing outside the bakery with a plastic bag in his hand, "hahaha your right Red, I can't wait to see what happens when you tell Flame Brain" he laughed getting a groan from Lucy, "so Spark But what's in the bag?" she questioned "that would be breakfast Blondie, come on I hear that bench over there is nice this time of day." The three sat on the bench with Lucy in the middle and ate their breakfast which turned out to be both chocolate and normal croissants, as they ate Erza could see Lucy sinking deeper and deeper into her thoughts and judging from the look on her face they weren't pleasant, she turned to speak but was beaten to it by Laxus. "You need to stop worrying so dam much Blondie" he said getting her attention, "let me guess you're worried about how the guild is going to take you not only being gay but becoming a God Slayer as well right? And I'm guessing it's all because when you were a kid your bastard of a sperm donor repeatedly told you that being gay was bad or a sin or disgusting or some other bullshit like that right?" Lucy only nodded in response, "Blond...Lucy, listen to me carefully, what you dad said to you is an utter load of grade A bullshit! You of all people should know how accepting Fairy Tail is, I mean look at Gajeel or Juvia, hell look at me! I tried to take out Fairy Tail AND Magnolia, I forced everyone to fight each other and drove Gramps to his death bed and who was it that accepted me with open arms when I returned from exile? You! Who was it that always tried to involve me and the Thunder Legion or tried to cheer me up? You! You're a dammed saint Blondie! You're the heart of the guild and I can guarantee everyone is gonna be delighted. Tell you what I'll make you a deal, if you can find someone in the guild who isn't delighted, I'll personally pay your next month's rent how about that? But Flame Brain needing it to be explained doesn't count kay!" Lucy smiled and nodded happily before giving the Dragon Slayer a hug and whispered Thank you.

Standing in front of the guild's doors Lucy was still nervous but much less thanks to Laxus, sensing her distress Erza took her hand and allowed a content and happy smile to spread across her face before opening the doors. As they walked through the doors hand in hand the room went silent, so silent in fact that Lucy could have sworn she heard someone drop a pin a mile away. "Ah good your back!" shouted Master Makarov from the second floor banister making more than a few people jump, "come on up to my office, oh Gray and Wendy you come too and if anyone see's Natsu send his as well," the three took a step forward but Lucy stopped when she heard "LLLLLLLUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" and saw what could only be described as a blue missile heading straight for her. Keeping one hand holding Erza's she opened her other arm and allowed the missile to impact her chest winding her slightly, looking down with an almost motherly look she found that the 'missile', as she expected, was in fact a small blue, winged cat that was crying into her chest, "Luchie where did you go?! Why did you leave me here?! I thought you weren't coming back!" it cried, "awwwe I'm sorry Happy but I was on a special job from the Master, tell you what, how about after we've all talked to the Master I buy you a nice big fish?" "*sniff* okay *sniff*" he sniffed back as he clung onto her shirt, "Yo Luce! There you are!" shouted the pink haired Natsu giving his signature grin as he walked through the doors, "how could you go on a job without us Luce? We're partners!" "Sorry Natsu but it was a special assignment from the Master but I'm glad I went, because some" she looked to Erza "amazing things happened, but come on Master is waiting." The group made their way upstairs leaving certain guild member with an idea of what she meant. Once they had gathered in the Masters office he looked to Lucy and smiled "well it would seem congratulations are in order my child, both for completing a job that was at least S-Class if not higher AND for having the courage to confess, I am so Happy for you both!" "YOUR JOB WAS S-CLASS!" Natsu exclaimed in pure shock getting a shrug from Lucy, "I guess but that's not important now, what is important is what I found out, see what happened was..." for the next few minutes she regaled the Master and the rest of Team Natsu with everything that happened on the mission. "You're a dammed God Slayer now!?" this time it was Gray who exclaimed in surprise, "I will be soon, oh! That's right he wanted to talk to you Master."

 **Open! Gate of the God of Water: Poseidon!**

Out of a vortex of glittering water stepped a now pristine Poseidon with a friendly smile on his face, "Greetings Lady Lucy, ah you must be m'lady's Guild Master a pleasure to make your acquaintance" he said, "indeed I am, you can call me Makarov, Lucy has just finished telling us about your agreement and I have a question if I may? Are the other God Keys going to be infected as by the parasite as you were?" "One or two perhaps but definitely not all, the ones that are not will most likely test Lady Lucy or whichever team mates she takes to prove herself worthy of their powers," "We'll show those Gods the strength of Fairy Tail!" exclaimed Natsu, "they'll never know what hit them!" agreed Gray, "I-I-I'll do m-my best" stuttered Wendy, "I will proudly stand beside Lucy, now and always" said Erza sternly taking Lucy's hand again, "we may be on different teams but if Blondie needs me I'll follow her into hell and back! And I know the Thunder Legion will too!" added Laxus seriously. Poseidon smiled "such bravery, such friendship, these are the pillars upon which your eventual victory will rest m'lady and I can tell that these pillars are strong. *sigh* now however must come some...unpleasantness," "what do you mean?" asked the Master worriedly, "as the young Fire Dragon Slayer will attest the normal process for becoming a Slayer is gradual, often taking months sometimes years before the magic has made it's necessary alterations to the user's body. However given the current threat of the Flood we simply do not have that kind of time scale, as such I have no choice but to force Lady Lucy's body to undergo several years worth of alterations within a few minutes," he held out his palm and a sphere of glowing white energy formed until it was slightly bigger than a malteser, "all you need do Lady Lucy is swallow this sphere, it will facilitate the changes while ensuring your safety. That being said...*sigh* the process will cause you to suffer pain far beyond anything you have felt before, as you still sure you wish to go through with this?" Lucy could hear the hesitation and pain in the God's voice and it warmed her heart to know that he cared so much for her so she got up and took the sphere from Poseidon, "how long will this process take?" "3 minutes, after which it will take your brain about 2 hours to process and register the changes. After which you will start to notice changes, all your senses will be greatly enhanced, your magic power and reserves will be multiplied several times and your physical capabilities will be greatly enhanced though all will require training." She nodded then turned to the Master "you might want to put up your soundproofing spells Master, I wouldn't want to panic anyone downstairs," he agreed and she sat back down, nervously Lucy swallowed the sphere and visibly tensed expecting to be hit by instant pain but none came. Just as she started to relax her entire body was hit with pain like she had never experienced or dreamed of and she had been tortured by her various captors over the years, it was like every nerve ending in her body had been supercharged then set on fire, frozen, shattered, stitched together and repeated all at once. The blood curdling scream she let out made everyone in the room's blood run cold, the whole room gave words of encouragement but they all seemed to fall on deaf ears, in Lucy's head the pain was beyond imagining. Her eyes were clamped shut, she could hear nothing and her throat was becoming course and torn from the screaming. Then, through the fog of total pain she was in a single voice reached her ears, to Lucy it was as if an angel had descended and was speaking to her, "I'm right here sweetheart, you can do this it's nearly over!" "Er...za?" Lucy forced through the pain, "Yeah it's me sweetie, you can do this! You're so so close to being done." 3 minutes passed and as suddenly as the pain started it stopped, Lucy slowly opened her eyes and saw the looks of distress and horror on her friend's faces before she buried her face into Erza's blouse covered chest and cried as Erza did her best to comfort her. After a few minutes Lucy sat back up and looked into Erza's eyes, she knew her eyes were red and puffy from crying but she didn't care, she closed the gap between them and kissed her tenderly and lovingly on the lips. The reactions from the people around her were enough to not only cheer her up but send her into a giggling fit, Gray's jaw hit the floor, Wendy blushed up a storm, Laxus smirked knowingly, the Master's nose erupted in a fountain of blood and Poseidon smiled with what could almost be described as fatherly pride. Then however there was Natsu and Happy, "GAHH! That spell broke Lucy's mind!" screamed Natsu, "MEDIC! MEDIC! Someone get some tape and glue!" screamed Happy in response sending Lucy into a full on laughing fit, "she is not broken Natsu you fool! We're together now" said Erza with a mix of annoyance and pride, "OF COURSE YOU'RE TOGETHER! WE'RE ALL IN HERE TOGETHER BUT YOU DON'T SEE ME DOING THAT!" Natsu shouted back still worried, "she means they're in a relationship Charcoal Brain" replied Gray with an exasperated sigh, "WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!" Natsu replied still oblivious to the obvious and panicking increasingly, trying to hold back his own laughter Laxus tried his luck "it means Erza is Blondie's mate idiot." Natsu looked at them wide eyed having finally understood "that's...FANTASTIC! No it's amazing! It's...it's...GAH I'm no good with words but you get the hint! Congrats!" he exclaimed with his signature grin wider than ever. If Lucy was honest she was a little amazed that the flame brained fool and gotten it as quickly as he did but Happy was still shouting for help, "HAPPY!" Lucy shouted once the small blue exceed had gotten on her last nerve, "for Mavis's sake I don't need help! My brain isn't broken I am just in love with Erza!" Those words were enough to make Happy's eyes go wide and his mouth hang open as the realisation FINALLY hit him, after a minute or two of silence the blue exceed landed on the Master's desk and started to perform a little 'happy dance' while repeating "Luchie loves Erza! Luchie loves Erza!" the air of annoyance in the room was instantly replaced by laughter as everyone watched their little blue friend dance. Soon Poseidon knew his time had come to an end for the moment "Lady Lucy, I must return to the Spirit World for now to allow your body and brain acclimatise to the changes forced upon them, I will in about 2 hours under my own power and begin your training but until then I must insist you do not use any magic. So until then I shall bid you farewell and it was a pleasure to meet everyone," with a final bow Poseidon disappeared in a golden light leaving the mages to slowly file out of the Master's office, _Hmm_ the Master thought to himself as they all left, _they're all growing up so fast I'm proud of them all...even Natsu...mostly_.

The next two hours were...interesting for the new couple, after a certain pink haired slayer shouted out how Lucy and Erza felt about each other and the reaction was instantaneous, squealing from most of the girls, nose bleeds from most of the guys and a barrage of questions ranging from "when did this happen?" to "are you going to get married?" even "so have you fucked yet?", needless to say the quite drunk card mage that asked the last one was swiftly knocked unconscious but a blood red Erza. As they fenced question after question Lucy had begun to notice things, she could hear much clearer and further than before, her sight was much clearer to the point it was almost telescopic and she could feel the magic levels of her fellow guild mates to a much MUCH higher degree than ever before. Without warning a sparkling spiral of water appeared in front of the table Lucy and Erza were sat at out of which stepped Poseidon, "I see you've started to take note of your new senses my Lady that's good, but it is time to begin your training" he said with pride shining on his face, "oh ok" she replied happily, "oh and if I might be so bold, might the dragon slayers accompany us? I believe they may be able to make the explanations a little simpler for you to understand" Poseidon asked getting nods from the 4 Dragon Slayers across the room that all happily followed Lucy and Poseidon out into the training ground. Poseidon had Lucy sit cross legged a few feet in front of a special training dummy he had summoned from the Spirit world and had the Dragon Slayers stand next to her 2 on either side, "now my Lady what I am going to teach you to begin with is a core spell of any slayer that will help you to learn to control you new magic, now close your eyes and reach out with your new senses, feel the magic signatures of the 4 people around you." She did as he asked and reached out with her senses, after a minute or two she could sense details about her friend's magic that she had never known before, "good Lucy good!" praised Poseidon "now I want each dragon slayer to cast their roar on the target with a few seconds between them, as they do I want you to sense how their magic forms and works" everyone nodded and Natsu stepped up first.

 **Roar of the Fire Dragon**

Natsu unleashed a huge cone of fire striking the target which, to his total shock, came out completely unharmed "eh!?" he exclaimed making Poseidon chuckle, "don't be disappointed young Master Dragneel that target was created to train Celestial magic hence only celestial magic can do any harm...and even then it is many many times more resistant than any normal target. Now let us continue" he said and the newly brought up to speed Gajeel stepped forward.

 **Roar of the Iron Dragon**

Gajeel's green metallic roar impacted the dummy as Natsu's had and he stepped back, "now My Lady" Poseidon said before the next slayer stepped up "are you starting to get an understanding of how it works?" "Yeah I think so" she replied "good but let's try both remaining slayers at once to see if that helps," Wendy and Laxus stepped forward and nodded to one another.

 **Roar of the Sky Dragon**

 **Roar of the Lightning Dragon**

Both roars impacted simultaneously and still did no damage, much to Laxus' annoyance, "now my Lady please tell me what you think you've deduced about the spell" Poseidon requested, "well...I...If I'm right when they suck in the air it infuses with their magic in their lungs which then expands exponentially within their throats and mouths until they expel it as a roar...right?" Lucy replied nervously, "correct" replied Poseidon "that is the bases of all slayer roars including yours although yours is a little different because of your magic, as you learn to use the elements of each God you contract you will be able to replace the base element of your roar with their magic, an example would be once you learn to master MY magic your roar will switchable to a water roar. You may even be able to combine a few of the elements but I'm getting ahead of myself, for now I'll teach you you're basic roar which will be of pure Celestial Magic and as a God slayer you will be able to consume any Celestial magic a spirit throws at you as long as you haven't summoned that spirit with your own magic. Now my Lady draw in a deep breath slowly and try to copy what you sensed the slayer do, don't rush it, take your time then when you're ready use your roar on the target directly in front of you," Lucy took a deep breath and infused it with her magic, it felt both strange yet surprisingly normal at the same time, once she could feel the roar expanding and trying to force its way out within her mouth and throat she snapped her eyes open and unleashed her very first Slayer roar.

 **Celestial God's Roar**

Lucy unleashed a cone of sparkling silver magic that was a little under a third of the size of Wendy's roar which impacted the target with force, once the magic faded Lucy jumped up and down on the spot squealing "I did it! I did it!" It was then she looked over to the other slayers and saw all their jaws were handing down, raising one eye brow in confusion at Gajeel he merely raised his finger and pointed at the target, she looked over and saw what had shocked them so, the target actually suffered a little damage when all their roars had done nothing at all. "Most impressive my Lady, all we need to do now is repeat that and force yourself past your comfort zone until your roar blows that target away in one hit," praised Poseidon as he chuckled at the Dragon Slayers, at that moment 2 golden lights formed next to Lucy revealing Loke and Virgo. They both bowed to Lucy and to Poseidon "princess I will get you some drink" said Virgo bowing again before retreating into the guild, "you're doing well Princess but I think we have a way to help, I'm sure Flame Face over there will confirm that when he first became a Slayer he had to consume a lot of his foster father's fire, so we figured since we summoned ourselves with our own magic you can consume a bit of my Leo magic to refuel yourself," held out his hand and formed a green glow around it, "go ahead princess it will make you feel better...punishment?" said Virgo appearing behind her with a strawberry milkshake in her hand. Lucy drank a little of the milkshake, thanked Virgo then turned to Loke and thought back to all the times she had seen one of the Dragon Slayers consume one of their elements, she concentrated on the glow around Loke's hand, puckered her lips slightly and sucked the magic through the air as is it was another milkshake being sucked through a straw. As she finished consuming the last of the green glow she felt a sudden surge of magic inside her, her magic reserves were completely restored and it felt like her magic had been enhanced "ah yes good idea Leo, this will indeed make things easier for Lady Lucy" praised Poseidon "now m'lady roar at the target again and feel the difference." Lucy nodded, made sure Loke wasn't in the way, inhaled a lung full of air and cast.

 **Celestial God's Roar**

The roar was nearly twice as big being around 2 thirds the size of Wendy's and caused far more scratches, marks and chips to the target. "GOD DAM BUNNY GIRL!" screamed Gajeel in pure shock while Lucy continued jumping up and down in pure excitement, it was then she heard a round of applause from behind her, she turned to find Master Makarov, Gray, Mira, Juvia and Erza stood there clapping with HUGE smiles on their faces all shouting their congratulations. "Hehehe it seems you have some fans there my Lady, given this is the first day I will allow you to finish once you have preformed 3 more roars but from tomorrow onwards I will be strictly training you not only in the roar but in other core spells and the basics of using my own Magic" Poseidon said as he smiled at the Fairy Tail mages behind his new master, _she's almost as strong as she was when she started_ he thought to himself as Lucy fired another roar, _I truly think with the support of these mages she will be able to pull this off...though she might hate me after I start really training hehehehe._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi folks! Just a little note, as I was correctly reminded, as a God slayer Lucy's breath attack would be a bellow not a roar so from now on it'll be God's Bellow.**

Chapter 3

Erza was sat in the spectator stand next to the training field watching as Lucy continued her training alongside Wendy, Laxus and Loke, it had been nearly a week since Poseidon taught her how to use the **God's Bellow** and in that time she had gotten much stronger and had learnt quite a few new spells. Erza wasn't really all that surprised by the blonde's rapid progress given she started her training each day at 8am and didn't finish until 8 sometimes 9 at night, only taking breaks for food, drink and required bodily functions. She was proud of her girlfriend but truth be told she was also sad, with Lucy so focused on training they had had almost no time together and the longing Erza felt in her heart was getting stronger and stronger by the minute. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice Poseidon sit down next to her until he spoke, "you look troubled my dear, want to talk about it?" Erza looked into his sapphire blue eyes and could see that he genuinely wanted to help "are you sure you want to know?" she asked hesitantly "of course! If you need to talk I'm always ready to listen" he replied caringly, "it's just..." Erza started "*sigh* It's just me being pathetic that's all, with Lucy so busy over the last week we've barely seen each other and it's created this feeling in my heart like a...a...a longing I guess that's been keeping me up at night." Poseidon listened intently to Erza as she bore her heart to him occasionally nodding to show he was listening, "my dear you are by no means pathetic I assure you" he replied with one hand on her shoulder, "it is natural for people to want to be around the people we love and long for them when they are not near that is nature for almost all beings in this universe, humans, animals...even spirits on rare occasions. But if you don't believe me then if I were you I would brace yourself." She looked at him with confusion written across her face from his last words but turned back to watch Lucy and jumped when she saw Lucy was stood right in front of her, Lucy hit Erza on the head with 2 fingers ( **A/N trust me it's surprisingly effective especially if you say "one more thing" just before, thank you Jackie Chan adventures lol** ) then wrapped her in a tight hug. "Erza Scarlet you are not pathetic!" she said sternly, "and to tell you the truth I've been longing for you too, I just can't get you out of my head and it was so much worse at night without you laid beside me in the bed. I don't like being without you baby, not at all so...erm...wow this is more nerve wracking than I thought...*deep breath* w-will you m-m-move in w-with m-me?" Releasing the hug for a moment to look into Lucy's eyes Erza saw the conviction and love in them and effectively melted there and then, "r-really? Y-you really w-want me t-to live with you?" Lucy giggled "hell yeah! If I had my way I'd always be with you but this is a good start...plus I do believe we started something we never finished," Erza's cheeks burned bright red as she remembered the first night they had spent as a couple and all her doubts and fears evaporated, "when can I move in?" "Today! As soon as I finish for the day we'll grab a little of your stuff and move it to my place them..." she leaned in to whisper in Erza's ear" I'll show you just how much I love you" to make her point hit home she licked the shell of Erza's ear sending a pleasurable shiver of anticipation down her spine. Poseidon couldn't help but chuckle at the faces of the Dragon Slayers who could hear what Lucy had whispered, Wendy had turned bright red and Laxus had gone wide eyed and was having a nose bleed, he turned his head to look at Lucy and Erza once again to find them lip locked in a passionate kiss. After coughing to get their attention he said "you know m'lady you've worked so hard this last week I think you deserve to finish early today, you two go have some fun" he smiled as Lucy jumped at him bringing him into a happy hug.

Suddenly Wendy sniffed the air and a smile broke across her face "she's back!" she exclaimed giddily looking towards the horizon where the slayers could make out a small airborne silhouette heading straight for them. "I didn't think she was due back for a couple more days" Lucy said worriedly as she caught the incoming scent of her friend mixed with what she now knew was the unmistakable scent of exhaustion and fear, a few moments later Wendy dove to catch the small white Exceed that fell from the sky. "CARLA!" she cried "are you ok?! What happened?" "I'm just a little tired child I'll be fine once I rest a little" replied the dress wearing Exceed, "but there is no time for that now I must see the Master something awful has happened!" "What's happened?" asked a still worried Lucy, "Well..." started Carla "about a week ago something impacted just outside New Extalia, at first we thought it was a meteorite but to be safe my mother, the Queen, sent a few soldiers to investigate. Whatever it is was protected by a slowly dissipating magic barrier that took the soldiers a few days to get past, but once they did they found...nothing, or at least that's what they reported back. The soldiers that went first kept taking other soldiers, even the army Generals, to look at the impact site for some reason but when they returned they were...different, they were far far more aggressive and confrontational, heck they were even talking about launching invasions against other settlements! Ever since we came to Earthland we realised that the...dominance we had in Edolas turned us into something we did not like and as such we dedicated ourselves to peace. My Mother believes this...thing, whatever it is, is controlling them so she sent me to get Fairy Tail's help as soon as I possibly could." Wendy and Lucy comforted Carla before hearing a groan coming from the stands, when everyone turned they saw Poseidon sat there with his head in his hands, "why" he said to himself "why did it have to be him? It couldn't have been Artemis or Hermes...hell even Hades would've been preferable but noooo it had to be him." "Errr Poseidon, you OK?" asked Lucy a little confused, Poseidon looked up and chuckled, "well my Lady it would seem we need not hunt for another God as one has presented himself to us," "so this is a God's doing?" Lucy asked "indirectly yes, with no one controlling his key it's mere presence would be the cause of this," "so which God is it?" "That would be my...dear...Brother Ares, God of War and Bloodshed." "A-Ares!?" exclaimed Lucy with shock clear in her voice, she brushed her fingers across the golden key on her key ring belonging to Aries the Ram, "I am quite sure you are thinking about their names" Poseidon chuckled "but that is a question best left for after we persuade him to join us. For now my Lady we must make haste to this New Extalia, Leo if you would be so kind as to let Master Makarov know what has occurred." Loke was about to nod when from behind him they heard "no need my boy," the diminutive Master stepped forward, "I heard everything but I will not allow you to go alone Lucy, since I would have classified this as another S-Class quest I want Laxus and Erza to accompany you, Wendy, Carla you two had better go too just to be safe. Meanwhile I will make sure the rest of Team Natsu don't try and follow you," Lucy sweat dropped thinking about the insane degrees of mayhem Gray and Natsu could cause trying to fight the God of War, "yeah that's probably a good idea, if everyone's ready we'll set off at once," everyone nodded and the 4 mages and 1 Exceed headed for the train station to begin their latest adventure.

 *** Time Skip 5 hours in Town of Oakvale ***

The train journey had been pleasant, filled with conversation and laughter but now they had disembarked at the train station closest to New Extalia, a town called Oakvale. "So pretty!" Wendy exclaimed looking around at the peaceful picturesque town, "I guess" replied Laxus slightly disinterested "so what's the plan Blondie? From what I heard New Extalia is a good 5 or 6 hour walk from here" "Laxus us correct and it will be getting dark soon, perhaps we should stay the night in town and set off in the morning" suggested Erza, "yeah I guess you're right, besides Spark But needs all the beauty sleep he can possibly get" agreed Lucy with a mischievous grin on her face causing the group to laugh. Soon after the group had a nice dinner at a nearby restaurant before heading to what they were told by the locals was one of the nicest hotels in the town, upon arriving Lucy, as the designated Leader of the group, booked them into the hotel getting a double room for her and Erza and a single room each for Wendy and Laxus with Carla of course staying with Wendy. Bidding each other "good night" the mages retreated to their rooms planning on getting an early night so they would be ready for their early morning walk to New Extalia, "wow this room is lovely" said Erza as she walked through the door into their joint room "it really is" replied Lucy "and that bed looks soooooo comfy." Closing the door Erza walked over to the bedside table setting the lacrima alarm to wake them at 8:00 next morning, she realised that Lucy had yet to move from her position at the middle of the room so turned to face her and her face practically exploded red as she saw Lucy stood there wearing nothing but her black silk underwear with the corner of her bottom lip sucked into her mouth giving Erza a sultry and seductive look that sent a heat like she had never felt straight to her core.

 **Lemon Alert!**

Lucy slowly walked towards Erza swaying her hips seductively, her eyes like those of a predator stalking its prey. Erza backed up slightly, stopping once she bumped into the bed her face so red that Lucy could practically see the heat coming off of it, "L-L-Lucy? W-W-What are y-you..." Erza started asking but was stopped by Lucy placing her finger on Erza's lips, "shhh don't worry baby, I did say I was going to show you just 'how much I love you' after all" replied Lucy sending shivers down Erza's spine and heat straight to her core that created a nearly unbearable need. Lucy snaked her other hand around Erza, her hand resting on her butt cheek, and pulled Erza closer before removing her finger from her lips and replacing it with her own lips. The kiss started slow, sweet and loving, Erza loved how she could faintly taste strawberries on Lucy's lips and she was beginning to get lost in the moment, she tested the waters by licking Lucy's bottom lips asking for access which to her delight Lucy allowed opening her mouth and letting their tongues dance. Rapidly the kiss became more and more passionate until Lucy suddenly found the amount of clothes Erza was wearing to be deeply unacceptable, breaking the kiss she began to plant kisses along Erza's neck getting mewls of pleasure in response, particularly when she sucked on one spot leaving a small hicky, as she worked on Erza's neck her hands quickly opened all the buttons of Erza blouse top before slipping it off and throwing it across the room. Stepping back to marvel at her lovers large and beautiful breasts contained within a white silk bra that pushed them together creating a valley of cleavage that left Lucy practically salivating, wasting no time she began to kiss down the valley while her hands, with a speed that surprised Erza, unhooked her bra making Erza's breasts bounce as they were freed. Cupping one in her hands she rolled her nipples between her fingers making Erza moan loudly, Erza was loving this side of Lucy but wouldn't give up control so easily without a fight, with one hand she unhooked Lucy's bra allowing it to fall to the floor and with the other hand she hooked her thumb into Lucy's panties and with one short, sharp tug slipped them off leaving Lucy completely naked in front of her. "Sweet Mavis! You truly are a goddess Lucy" Erza whispered before crashing her lips onto Lucy's, taking one of Lucy's breasts in her hand she kneaded and moulded it while with her other hand she began slowly rubbing her fingers along the lips of Lucy's soaking wet core causing Lucy to moan into the kiss, refusing to be outdone Lucy practically ripped off Erza's skirt and pushed aside her matching white G-string before plunging a finger into Erza's equally soaking core. After a few minutes of them playing with each other's cores both of their breathings were becoming short and ragged, they could both feel a knot tightening within their stomachs and they so desperately needed a release, "oh gods I'm so close keep going" breathed Erza "me too baby, cum with me baby! Cum with me! Cum with meeeee OH ERZA!" "LUCY!" they each screamed as their orgasms hit at the same time. Taking a moment to recover Lucy placed the finger that had been inside Erza into her mouth and licked it clean loving the sweet taste that was left on her tongue, she knew that they would need as much rest as they could for the potential battle the next day so she couldn't spend as much time tuning Erza into babbling mess from constant cumming as she was hoping to that night but she knew there was one more thing she could do please her lover that night. Pushing Erza onto the bed Lucy ripped off her panties before climbing onto the bed and kissed her furiously, "I'm not done with you yet baby" Lucy said seductively before spinning around so her face was directly above Erza's wet core while hers was next to Erza's head. Deciding not to tease her girlfriend Lucy began to lick and suck on Erza's core, each time her tongue lapped up Erza's juices Erza's would moan just a little louder, not wanting Lucy to be left out Erza pulled Lucy's right leg over her head placing her dripping core above her head before leaning forward and plunging her tongue as deep within Lucy's waiting core as she could. Minutes passed as the two lapped away, their moans getting louder and louder by the second as they felt the familiar knot in their stomachs tightening, it wasn't long before they both screamed into each other's core's as their juices exploded onto each other's tongues. Crawling under the covers of the bed the two lovers held each other in their arms "that...was incredible!" breathed Erza getting a giggle from Lucy "just wait until we get some time to ourselves back at OUR home, you haven't seen anything yet" replied Lucy warmly, the two snuggled up to one another with Lucy's head resting between Erza's breasts "I love you Erza" "I love you too Lucy, now let's get some sleep" within seconds the two lovers were fast asleep both dreaming of their future together.

 ***Lemon over! Hope you enjoyed!***

The next morning the mages left Oakvale and headed east towards New Extalia, the closer the group got the clearer they could make out the gleaming white marble structures of the Exceed city. As they got close to the city gates the mages saw a pair of Exceeds standing guard, "holt outsider!" the brown furred guard shouted followed closely by the black furred guard adding "you are not welcome here! Begone!" Stepping forward Carla frowned and spoke with authority "these mages have been summoned here by the queen herself! Stand aside at once!" The brown guard's face contorted to show pure fury his eyes faintly glowing red "who the FUCK do you think you're talking to bitch!? Huh?" "That is quite enough of that!" shouted a grey Exceed in a black formal suit wearing a monocle walking towards them from within the city, "guards return to your posts at once! Mages if you would be so kind as to follow me." Instead of leading them into the city the grey Exceed led them around the outside of the city walls, "my name is Koto and I have the honour of serving as the Queen's Prime Minister" he said, "her Majesty regrets that she was unable to greet you herself but as I'm sure you noticed from the gate guards the situation has grown far worse, it is currently taking everything she has to prevent the military going rogue and launching invasions at random." Carla's face paled, well as much as her white fur would allow, "it's gotten that bad already!? I've only been gone a day, if it's escalating this quickly we must act now!" Looking to comfort the young Exceed Lucy said "don't worry, we'll do everything in our power to set things right, after all that's..." before she could finish her eyes went wide and her head snapped forwards staring in the direction they were heading, "it's close" she said "I can feel it, I can sense the aura it's giving off and dam it's strong!" Stopping and pointing ahead of them Koto agreed with Lucy "you are quite correct miss, the impact site is just over there, I can go no further by order of the Queen so I will wait here for your victorious return. Good luck my friends."

Leaving Koto to observe the mages made their way towards the impact site, the closer they got the thicker and heavier the air seamed to get with tension though Lucy could tell it was actually the key's aura. Eventually they reached the small crater made by whatever had impacted, around which were 3 Exceed soldiers who ignored the mages as if they weren't even there, as they reached the edge of the crater almost all the mages couldn't see anything but Lucy's new and improved eyes could make out a small metallic object surrounded by a red aura. "Everyone stand back I'm going to awaken Ares" Lucy ordered watching as everyone followed without hesitation, closing her eyes she took in a deep calming breath and began to let her God Magic flow.

 **I who am connected to the Celestial Gods command thee: Awaken from your slumber, unlock the seal and pass through the gate! Open! Gate of the God of War: Ares**

The crater erupted in a vortex of red and crimson light that shot out into the sky, as it began to die down a man stepped out and stood at the edge of the crater looking at the mages with an almost bored look on his face. Lucy couldn't help but look slightly amazed at the man before her, he looked to be in his 20's, stood a good 2 feet taller than her and was extremely muscular. He was wearing golden armour that covered his chest and legs but left his arms exposed and on his head he wore what appeared to be a Spartan's helmet that showed only his blood red eyes and clean shaven mouth. "Which of you bears the title of 'God Slayer'?" he asked in a deep and slightly scary voice, "I do" Lucy replied putting as much confidence in her voice as she could, "my name is Lucy Heartfillia and I am the Celestial High God Slayer trained by your brother Poseidon." Ares' face contorted into a sneer "as I thought, only Poseidon would choose a pathetic child to train," Lucy felt a twinge of pain in her heart as secretly she had always been self conscious about being weak but now things were different and she refused to accept those comments from Ares, "not long ago you would've been right but not any longer! I WILL unite the God keys and I WILL destroy the Flood!" Ares chuckled, "you? You, an untested little girl, are going to destroy the Flood? Ha!" "Test me then!" Lucy shouted "hmmm, very well little girl I shall indeed test you, we shall battle as I see fit but your 'allies' over there are forbidden from interfering, if they do you will fail and my key will be lost to you forever." Lucy's eyes hardened to a look of pure determination "I agree to your terms, now let's get started shall we?" Ares chuckled sarcastically "oh no you will have to prove yourself if you want to fight me after all" he smiled darkly holding his hands out to the side "war is hell!" Lucy heard 3 distinct cries around her that quickly turned into roars, looking around she watched in amazement as the 3 Exceed guards grew larger and more muscular until they could easily rival Panther Lilly in his battle form. As each guard turned to face her she could see their eyes were glowing blood red and their faces held a look of pure undiluted rage, without warning or provocation they let out a furious roar and began to charge at Lucy, thinking fast a realisation hit her that put a smile on her face, "well you never said I couldn't call my spirits."

 **Open! Gate of the Scorpion, Gate of the Golden Bull: Scorpio and Torus!**

Watching as the two Zodiac spirits appeared in golden light Ares couldn't help but think _two Zodiacs at once huh? Not bad, but can she use them properly?_ Lucy ordered the two spirits to distract 1 Exceed each, which worked beautifully leaving the last one still heading straight for her. Having deduced the Exceeds were acting out of pure rage she knew they wouldn't be attacking tactically, which was proven correct not a moment later when the last Exceed lunged at her, smiling as things were going to plan she gracefully dodged while simultaneously unclipping her whip and wrapping it around her attacker's leg. With one swift movement with her newly enhanced strength, Lucy pulled the Exceed's leg out from under him knocking him to the floor leaving him dazed, moving to finish him Lucy jumped into the air and wrapped her fist in dark, sparkly magic that looked a lot like the night sky.

 **Celestial God's: Twilight Fist!**

Her fist crashed into the Exceed's face causing his head to impact the floor with a great deal of force rendering him unconscious. Moving onto step 2 of her hastily thought up plan she had her sprits manoeuvre the other two Exceeds so they were close together, then had Torus use his axe to power up and direct Scorpio's **Sand Blaster** taking out both targets at once and naming the technique **Sand Buster**.

With all 3 targets knocked out they began to congratulate themselves when Ares stepped forward, "not bad little girl not bad, you actually managed to earn a fight with me, now show me what you've got." Not knowing the God's magic Lucy hastily came up with another plan and whispered it to her spirits, nodding Torus charged at Ares twirling his axe above him. Bringing the axe down Torus tried to slash Ares vertically but he merely stepped to the side to avoid it, spinning on his heels Torus turned the vertical slash into a spinning horizontal slash but this time Ares caught the blade in his right hand. Torus grinned confusing Ares until he noticed Scorpio had leaped into the air above Torus and was about to fire his **Sand Blaster** , with incredible skill and precision Ares unbalanced Torus by releasing the Axe, squatted down then delivered a powerful kick that sent Torus straight into the path of Scorpio's attack, causing Torus to shimmer back into the spirit world. Having dealt with one spirit Ares moved to deal with the other, just before Scorpio's feet returned to the ground Ares shot towards him at great speed, his right hand began to glow yellow, once Scorpio's feet touched the floor the glow formed into a golden sword that Ares used to slice him in half before he could so much as blink, just before he disappeared Scorpio mouthed sorry to Lucy leaving her to deal with the God of War all on her own.

Recognising Ares' magic as something close to Erza's re-equip magic Lucy knew that Ares' greatest skills would be in close combat, watching as he arrogantly walked towards her she slowly and stealthily sucked in air. Once Ares was close enough that he would find it difficult to dodge she unleashed her attack.

 **Celestial God's: Bellow!**

Ares smirked at Lucy's **Bellow** re-equipping a shield onto his free arm blocking the attack with ease, "is this it? Is this the total of your power Little Girl? You could at least summon my brother, his magic might actually be a challenge." Lucy gritted her teeth becoming irritated by Ares' arrogance "you want his magic you got it!"

 **God Change: Poseidon!**

Lucy's magic pressure got stronger, around her seemed to be a light blue glow and on her forehead appeared a sapphire blue trident symbol showing she had tapped into Poseidon's magic, "how's this for his magic?" she screamed before sucking in air once again.

 **Celestial Water God's: Bellow!**

Erupting from her mouth Lucy's **Bellow** was now a combination of the black, sparkly magic from before and high density, high pressure water, Ares blocked with his shield again but this time it was no where even close to easy. Ares found himself being pushed backwards a few feet by the sheer force of Lucy's **Bellow** , once it ended he found his shield had large cracks running through it, he re-equipped it away and thought to himself _she's actually not bad, we can't have been sealed for more than 2 weeks and she's already at this level. She might just actually be able to pull this off._ Deciding to push her a little harder Ares dashed forward and began to attack with his sword, to his surprise Lucy gracefully dodged them all, almost like she was dancing. Lucy however was becoming worried, with her God magic still being new her magic reserves were yet to reach their full potential and were running low, she knew at most she'd have 3, maybe 4 spells left but she had a plan, the downside of which being if it didn't work she would be left completely drained and unable to fight. The other downside was the first spell she needed to use for her plan to work Poseidon had only told her about not taught her yet, luckily though she had managed to figure it out through research, trial and error (she hoped). Dodging another sword strike by flipping backwards and slamming both palms to the ground.

 **Celestial Water God's: Tectonic Shift!**

To everyone's amazement Lucy's spell created a localised earthquake that easily unbalanced Ares, moving to step 2 she wrapped her fist in the same combination magic as her **Bellow.**

 **Celestial Water God's: Twilight Maelstrom**

Ares had other ideas though, re-equipping his sword into a spear, with a speed that easily put Erza to shame, be struck her in the stomach with the blunt end winding her a little before striking her again on the side sending her into the ground a few feet away. As he confidently strolled over he noticed the hole Lucy's fist had created on impact and was quite pleased she hadn't had the chance to strike him, standing over her he couldn't help but smirk arrogantly, especially when he saw the trident on her forehead had gone, meaning she was no longer in her **God Form: Poseidon**. "Looks like I win" he said his smirk never faltering, "I'm...I'm n-not done yet" Lucy replied stubbornly barely managing to lift herself off the ground to rest on her elbows, "not done yet!? HAHAHAHA" Ares laughed "you can barely move, your God Form had worn off and your magic is very low what can you possibly do?" Lucy grinned "this!" She pointed her left palm at him and 3 magic circles appeared around him in a triangle formation with another above him, creating a pyramid like formation all pointed at him.

 **Celestial God's Secret Art: Night of Shooting Stars**

All 4 of the magic circles began firing Shooting star like blasts, each one hitting Ares with great accuracy and force. Once each magic circle had fired 9 shots, totalling 36 direct hits to Ares, they disappeared leaving only a cloud of smoke and dust where Ares should have been. With her magic levels now critically and dangerously low Lucy could feel her body giving out and her mind losing consciousness, she tried desperately to stay awake to see if it was over but the more she tried the more darkness overtook her eyes. After a few seconds, just as the smoke and dust were starting to clear, darkness had completely overtaken her vision and she lost consciousness and slumped backwards, as she did the last thing she heard was of chorus of "LUCY!" shouted from somewhere behind her but she was unable to tell where they were or who they were before the blackness took her completely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Darkness. That is all Lucy could see, the total blackness behind her eyelids as she slowly regained consciousness. Her head felt like someone was using it for a drum solo and her body was aching like she had never felt before. She knew there were other people in the room, wherever that was, with her as she could hear them talking softly. She couldn't quite make out who the voices belonged to but she found them oddly reassuring. Slowly she cracked open her eyes, groaning as the darkness was replaced by blinding light, before her eyes could focus someone practically jumped onto the bed and brought her into a tight yet loving hug.

Lucy didn't need her eyes to know who the person hugging her was, after all she'd never forget the scent that made her feel so safe and at home, Strawberry cake with a slight metallic tinge. "Hey" she said in a groggy yet soothing voice, "don't worry sweetheart I'm fine."

"I'm sorry I know it's silly but I was so worried" replied Erza burying her face into the crook of Lucy's neck.

"Hardly" said a voice to Lucy's right which, much to her surprise, turned out to be Poseidon sat in a chair next to her bed. "Erza it is by no means 'silly' to worry about someone you love, m'lady it is good to see you awake again, we were all a little worried even if not everyone will admit it."

Lucy couldn't help but giggle as she embraced Erza on the bed, "thanks but what happened? Last I remember I hit Ares with **Night of Shooting Stars**."

Poseidon nodded "you did indeed, as a result of which you passed out from extreme magic deficiency, in fact you've been unconscious for the last 3 days. As for my brother I'm afraid when he emerged from the dust cloud his armour was all but destroyed but he himself remained unharmed."

"Dam!" Lucy cursed "I thought that would've finished him."

"Oh it would have had he not had a secret advantage" Poseidon replied getting looks of confusion from nearly everyone in the room. "As he made perfectly clear he is the God of War, but if you recall I told you he was the God of War AND Bloodshed, as such he possesses a form of magic called **Blood Magic**.

"Blood Magic!?" exclaimed Laxus, "dam Blondie no wonder your attacks weren't doing shit! I've gone against Blood mages and they are Bastards to beat!"

"Laxus us quite correct" Poseidon agreed while nodding, "you see with his **Blood Magic** he can harden the blood within his skin creating an internal armour. It also allows him to heal himself hence why it appeared he had not been harmed."

Lucy sighed heavily, "I guess I failed then" she said downheartedly.

"Not quite" Poseidon chuckled extending his hand and depositing something in Lucy's open hand, "after all you've only just started your training."

Lucy looked down at the item in her hand and gasped in amazement, there, laid in her palm, was a key that looked a lot like Poseidon's but was ruby red and had a Spartan's helmet etched into the handle. "Ares?" she asked quietly.

"Ares" Poseidon confirmed "he said he was impressed by both your determination and the strength you had acquired after just 1 week of training. Oh! He wanted me to tell you that the only conditions to his contract are that if you find yourself against a strong opponent you must summon him to fight alongside you," Lucy nodded before he continued "and at some point within the next week or two he wishes to spar against Erza as a fellow re-equip mage and Laxus because of his power."

Lucy couldn't help but break out in a huge beaming smile that somehow made everyone in the room feel happy. After a couple of hours Lucy was released from the Exceed's hospital, though not before squealing at the cuteness of a cat in a doctor's uniform. Leading Lucy out of the city the group came upon a sight they had not being expecting, parked in front of them was a long, black magic mobile that could easily hold all of them in comfort with space left over to walk about in. Stood next to the magic mobile was a white furred Exceed woman that was roughly the same height as Lucy, making her extraordinarily tall for an Exceed, she was wearing a simple purple sleeveless top and dark blue bottoms as well as a white, rather regal looking robe that looked to be made of silk adorned with feathers around the neck. "I'm glad to see our saviour has finally awakened" the Exceed said, her voice was both regal yet sweet and caring.

Lucy smiled "thanks, not to be rude but...who are you?"

"This Lucy" replied Carla flying into the Exceed's waiting open arms, "is my mother, Queen Shagotte. She came to see you a few times while you were unconscious."

"She was also the one who paid your reward" chimed on Wendy.

"Reward?" Lucy asked confused, "what reward?"

"5 million jewel Blondie" replied Laxus, "that crazy BDSM maid spirit of yours took it for safe keeping after she randomly popped out with fresh clothes for everyone."

"Another million each huh? Nice, no wonder S-Class mages always have spare money to throw around" Lucy said with a giggle.

"Um actually" Erza began, "we have decided amongst us that since we did or rather we could do nothing, the entire reward would go to you and there is to be no argument on this!"

Lucy knew better than to argue with Erza when she used that tone of voice, luckily Shagotte spoke up before she got the chance, "ah such love, how wonderful. I look forward to getting to know you all at another time but the doctor said Lucy still needed rest. This vehicle should get you back to Magnolia before it gets dark but I would leave reporting back to your master until the morning if I were you."

Offering their thanks the Fairy Tail mages took their seats for the journey back home. By the time they reached Magnolia the sun had started to set, agreeing to meet at the guild the next morning Wendy and Carla waved goodbye and Laxus grunted as they headed for their homes, leaving Erza and a still slightly wobbly Lucy. "Well" Lucy started as they carefully made their way to Strawberry Street, "I guess we're not moving your stuff tonight."

Erza couldn't help but giggle, "No I suppose not, perhaps in a day or two."

A golden light appeared next to them startling them slightly, out of the light stepped Virgo clad in her usual maid attire. "Princess I have taken the liberty of moving some of Mistress Erza's belongings into your apartment...Punishment?"

"Thank you Virgo" Lucy started when she was struck with a sudden realisation, all these years that Virgo had been asking for punishment it wasn't because she had done something wrong but because it turned her on. "Well I'm stupid aren't I? Laxus is right you are a BDSM maid aren't you?" A devious smile broke across Lucy's face when Virgo nodded a little too adamantly, pulling her hand back she delivered a hard spank to Virgo's butt, making the Spirit's eyes go wide, her face blush red and her mouth open as she let out a moan of pure pleasure.

"T-Thank y-you Princess, m-may I have a-another?" Virgo practically begged.

"Not yet" Lucy replied, "but now I know just how much you enjoy it I might just have to punish you more often, if you're a good girl that is."

Pulling a paddle and a pink dildo out of seemingly nowhere Virgo smiled at Erza and Lucy's surprised faces, she stepped forward and planted a small kiss on Lucy and Erza's lips, "ready whenever you are mistresses." With a final frankly lustful look she shimmered back to the Spirit world.

"She's going to be asking for that a lot more often isn't she?" asked Erza getting a nod from Lucy before the two headed home.

* * *

The next morning Lucy was stood in the training field alongside Erza, Mira, Wendy, Carla and Gray. They had already filled the master, and a few eavesdroppers, in about what had happened which was why he and Laxus were sat in the stands behind a soundproof barrier discussing something. "Sounds like you had a hell of a time Luce" said Gray, "Flame face is going to flip his lid!...Oh well should be funny to watch, so what's the plan now?"

Lucy held Ares' key in her hand "I guess I should start training."

 **Open! Gate of the God of War: Ares!**

Ares emerged from the same crimson vortex as before and took in his surroundings before locking eyes on Lucy. "Ready to begin your training are you girly? I'll warn you now I'm not as...easy going as my brother."

"So I expected" replied Lucy with a confident smirk "and yes I'm ready when you are."

"Very well then" Ares replied holding out his hand, "take my hand and my power shall be awakened within you." She did so without hesitation and the moment she did they were surrounded by crimson light, everyone present could feel the sheer power in the air almost like it was charged with electricity. As Lucy's body awakened Ares' power it activated her new **God Form** , around her eyes formed crimson markings that stretched to a point to a point on her temples and on her forehead formed a crimson symbol that looks like a Spartan's helmet. "Very good, you awakened you new power with ease" Ares praised as he released her hand and folded his arms, "tell me, what do you feel right now?"

Lucy thought for a moment as she got used to the new power within herm "strong, physically strong I mean like I've spent months weight lifting and...kind of angry but not at anything specific."

"Good" Ares replied nodding, "the strength comes from the **God Form** which amplifies your normal God strength. The anger however, that comes from war itself. All conflict generates hate and anger and as a 'God of War' or at least close to, you have the ability to channel that rage, that anger and that hate into your spells to amplify their power."

Feeling her new **God form** wear off she felt the anger leave her in an instant, "so the angrier my opponent gets the stronger I get huh? Handy."

Before either of the could continue Lucy heard her name being called by the diminutive master, who had left the confines of his sound proof barrier alongside Laxus and was making his way over. "Lucy my dear may I interrupt for a moment?" Lucy of course nodded in response, "thank you child, now Laxus and I have been discussing your current situation and if you consent we'd like to run a little test."

"Test?" asked Lucy with confusion written across her face, "what kind of test?"

The elderly master smiled, "nothing to be worried about my dear just a simple sparring match. The idea being to have you face a member of the S-Class or a couple of people at once that would add up roughly to S-Class."

"Oh, yeah sure I guess" agreed Lucy, "if you don't mind I'll take the 1 S-Class if that's alright?"

"Of course!" answered the master happily, "now who would be the best opponent?"

"I'll do it" was shouted out from off to the side of the training field, when they looked they found Mira stood there with determination on her face as other Fairy Tail members quietly took their seats in the stands. "I've been meaning to see what Lucy can do now anyways" she playfully giggled.

"Well I have no objections if you don't?" asked the master getting a shake of the head as a response, "good then the two of you can begin when ready."

The two mages took their positions across from one another and Ares returned to the Spirit World in preparation, though not before whispering a few words of advice. Soon the Master shouted begin and Mira wasted no time leaping into action.

 **Take over: Satan Soul!**

Transforming into her signature **Satan Soul** Mira pushed off from the ground, gliding towards Lucy with great speed. Once she was close enough Mira flipped in mid-air and brought her foot downwards for a powerful kick. Lucy leaped out of the way making Mira's food impact the ground with great force, just as it did Mira spun on it so she was facing Lucy and charged a small sphere of dark magic in her palm.

 **Evil Blast**

The blast hit Lucy square in the chest like a cannon ball knocking her back few feet. "Okay so no room for holding back, noted" she said to herself, she watched as Mira launched another blast but quickly dodged to the left and sucked in air.

 **Celestial Gods: Bellow!**

The magical vortex hit Mira dead on knocking her back as well, "wow not bad Lucy" she praised in her demonic voice as she wiped her mouth with her wrist, "but try this!"

 **Darkness Wave!**

Mira unleashed a wave of dark magic that looked a lot like Juvia's **Water Slicer** , ducking and rolling at the last moment Lucy dodged it and began her counter attack. She prepared her **God Magic** and detached a key from her chain.

 **Open! Gate of the Goat: Capricorn!**

 **God Change: Poseidon!**

The moment the goat like butler materialized he darted forwards to engage Mira while Lucy changed form. Capricorn being the expert close range fighter he was attacked relentlessly but, much to his annoyance, Mira was able to stay just out of reach. That is until she darted forwards and slammed her open palm into Capricorn's stomach before releasing a powerful explosion from said palm.

 **Evil Explosion**

The blast knocked him back a good few feet leaving him fairly badly wounded and fading back into the Spirit World as he apologised to Lucy. While Lucy felt horrible for Capricorn she knew this was her chance, while Mira was distracted by the shimmering light of Capricorn's gate Lucy dashed in and struck with everything she had.

 **Celestial Water God's: Twilight Maelstrom!**

The magic infused punch connected with Mira's stomach causing her to spit up saliva and blood before she was launched backwards into a tree, dam near snapping it in half. Not wasting any time and hoping to finish this quickly Lucy sucked in the air.

 **Celestial Water God's: Bellow!**

The vortex of magic came hurtling towards Mira, but what Lucy hadn't seen was the practically evil smirk on Mira's face. Just before the vortex hit, Mira jumped into the air and hovered just above it before extending her hand towards it.

 **Evil Spark!**

The demonic electricity raced through the aquatic portions of Lucy's **Bellow** in a second, painfully electrocuting Lucy from the inside out. Dropping to her knees panting, Lucy knew that her water based powers were just too dangerous to use with Mira able to counter them like that. Refusing to surrender Lucy did something she had never done in battle before and unclipped the ruby key from her clip.

 **Open! Gate of the God of War: Ares!**

Ares materialized with a look of almost gleeful excitement on his face. Not waiting for instructions he re-equipped the same spear he had not long ago used against his now contract holder and darted forwards. Lucy watched carefully as Ares and Mira traded blows, she knew she couldn't use his magic yet but something was catching her eye. Watching carefully Lucy realised that Mira was getting pushed back slightly by each of Ares' strikes and that's when a plan hit her. With Mira distracted, Lucy sat cross legged and thought back to when Poseidon first taught her to use the **God Change** ability. She cleared her mind and began to search the magical link she shared with all her Spirits for the feeling of Ares' magic, once she found that familiar feeling of power and anger she latched onto it and forced it to flow through her, like her normal magic would flow through a gate key but this time she was the 'key'. When she felt she was ready her eyes snapped open.

 **God Change: Ares!**

Feeling the familiar sensation of the markings appearing around her eyes and on her forehead she knew she had been successful. Looking towards the battle between Ares and Mira, Lucy could tell that Mira had no idea what she had just done but what was even better was that Lucy could now sense Mira's continuously growing frustration, which flowed into her and made her feel just that little bit more powerful. Lucy waited patiently for the perfect moment to strike as she highly doubted that she'd get a second shot. Luckily she didn't have to wait long as Ares connected a spinning strike with the staff of his spear into Mira's chest winding her, taking this as her moment Lucy rushed forwards and put all her remaining strength, enhanced or otherwise, into a single ' **Lucy Kick** ', that sent Mira, much to Lucy's distinct surprise, straight into the Guild's wall.

Just as Mira detached herself from the imprint she had made in the wall Master Makarov stood up and raised his hands. "That's enough! The test is over!" letting out a breath of relief Lucy let her **God Form** fade and watched as Ares closed his own gate only to re-appear a moment later under his own power. Makarov turned to Laxus who gave him a small smile and a silent nod, turning back to face Lucy he continued. "Lucy my child you did magnificently, this test was to gauge how much your new God abilities had amplified your original powers as well as to test your tactical capabilities, given searching for these God Keys are at least S-Class quests if not SS-Class. As such it is my genuine delight, as Master of the Fairy Tail Guild, to announce that in recognition of her advancement in her magic, her overflowing kindness and compassion, her steadfast desire to defend not only this world but the Celestial World as well AND at the recommendation of Erza, Laxus, Poseidon the God of Water AND Shagotte the Queen of the Exceeds. Celestial High God Slayer Lucy Heartfillia is hereby granted the title of 'S-Class' effective immediately. Congratulations my child you have most definitely earned it."

Lucy just stood there, her mouth hanging slightly open as she tried to take in what had just been said. All around her was complete and total silence as people dealt with varying degrees of shock, after a few seconds everyone present broke out in thunderous cheers and applause. Through the cheers she could hear various people shouting their congratulations, Gray of course being the loudest since Natsu was off on a mission, Lucy looked for Erza and when she found her the look on Erza's face dam near made her heart melt into a puddle on the floor. Erza had the widest smile Lucy had ever seen on her and she was crying tears of joy, but what really got Lucy was the emotions she could see in Erza's eyes; overflowing joy, total love, heartfelt pride and complete acceptance. Not being able to take it any longer the two lovers ran to each other and enveloped one another in a loving hug, with their tears of joy running freely it was easily the most heart warming sight Fairy Tail had seen in many years.

Needless to say this was Fairy Tail and as such the congratulation party lasted several days and by the end of it most members had hangovers that practically paralyzed them for another couple of days. Natsu had returned from his mission the morning after Lucy's test and when he found out what had happened he was delighted for Lucy but pissed that he hadn't been there to see the fight. Currently Lucy was sat at the Guild's bar alongside Erza feeling like utter crap since for the last 4 days Ares had forced her to train all day until 10pm before she could start drinking, that being said she had managed to progress in learning Ares' magic quite well. "Luuuuuce" Natsu whined from behind her.

"Ugh what Natsu?" replied Lucy slightly more curtly than she may have intended.

"Let's go on an S-Class quest! You don't need permission now after all! Please? Come on! Come on come on come on!" Natsu pleaded.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" Lucy shouted to shut the annoying Dragon Slayer up, "if it'll keep you quite for 10 minutes while my head explodes then fine go pick one."

Natsu wasted absolutely no time in racing upstairs to the S-class board leaving Erza chuckling at Lucy's obvious annoyance, "he won't remain quiet for long" she remarked "however, this being your first official S-Class quest I will accompany the two of you if you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind" Lucy replied with a genuine smile, "I was going to ask you anyway to tell the truth, after all this is Natsu we're talking about and if doesn't come back with a 'take out the massive dark guild' quest I'll let Virgo punish me for a couple of hours."

The look on Erza's face was a mix of amusement and fear "wow, let's hope for you that you're right." As Natsu came racing down the stairs with a flyer in his hand Virgo appeared next to the two girls with chains in one hand, a whip in another and a look of anticipation on her face.

"Here Luce how about this one?" Natsu asked excitedly handing Lucy the flyer.

 **Dark Guild elimination!**

 **Location: Vernedia City**

 **Contact: Rune Knight Lieutenant Teerion**

 **Reward: 20 Million Jewels**

 **A Dark guild by the name of 'Underworld Flame' has grown too large, too bold and has become too much of a threat. They have made multiple attacks on towns and villages and have begun to rally other Dark Guilds to them which the Magic council cannot allow. Please meet with Lieutenant Teerion in the Rune Knight's barracks in Vernedia City for further mission specifics.**

 **WARNING: recent reports indicate 'Underworld Flame' may have other dark guild under their direct control stationed near them for protection. This would mean that takers of this request may be required to combat multiple dark guilds, as such the Magic Council recommends at least 3 S-Class mages be involved.**

After reading the flyer both Lucy and Erza couldn't help but giggle at Virgo's disappointed face as she shimmered back into the Celestial World. "Hmmm yeah I guess we could do this one" said Lucy watching as Natsu's face lit up in pure joy.

"Indeed" agreed Erza, "However given the warning at the end I would suggest asking Gray and Wendy to join us as well."

"Good luck with that Red" said Laxus striding over from the dark corner he had been sat in upstairs, "Wendy is still here but the Stripper went out on a mission with Juvia to keep her happy for a while."

"I wish she'd stop calling me 'Love Rival'" wished Lucy, "What about you Laxus? Wanna come along?"

"Well I was thinking of taking that job myself so yeah sure why not" agreed Laxus with a smile that he only gave to a select few people once of which was his 'Little sister' Lucy. The group got Mira to sign off on the quest and, after asking Wendy if she wanted to join, set out to start their latest job.

Watching the group from high above on the roof tops were two figures, though they kept completely in the shadows if anyone had looked they would have seen that one was very thin with two horn shaped things attacked to his head that looked to point straight up from his forehead, the other was slightly shorted and a lot more round. "Good" one of the two figures said to the other, "Our Master's enemy has taken the bait and soon with be eliminated" the figure smiled revealing gleaming white sharp looking teeth that seemed to shine through the shadows as the figures watched and listened to the random shouts of "Shut the hell up Flame Face!" and "I'm gonna kick your arse you lightning git!"


End file.
